


Interrogate Me

by RumbleFish14



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Polygamy, Rimming, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Virgin Reid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 17:51:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11833905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: REID IS A VIRGIN, WITH TWO DELICIOUS BOYFRIENDS, DEREK & HOTCH. THEY MAKE HIM CHOOSE WHICH ONE GETS TO POP HIS CHERRY WHILE THE OTHER ONE WATCHES





	1. Chapter 1

Interrogate Me  
A Derek/Hotch/Spencer Fic  
Part 1 of 2

Spencer was pacing just outside of Garcia's office. He had fully intended to go in and spill his guts but stopped at the door. He found himself in a real dilemma. One he had never been in before. Being sought after, sexually, by two men and not just any two guys, his boyfriends Morgan and Hotch.

He wouldn't lie to himself, he always had a crush on Morgan. From the moment he'd met the six foot tall, dark beauty of a man. And they were close, they would have been best friends but Spencer figured out really quickly that Morgan wanted more than a platonic relationship, and so did he. What he did not ever expect, was for Hotch to have the same sexual interest in him.

Morgan was easier to read than Hotch. THe man was a stone wall in all things. And his emotions were guarded behind Fort Knox. But on a case, they had shared a hotel room and something had changed and stayed that way. That's why he was trying to get the courage to talk with Garcia about this.

He didn't realize that she had heard him muttering to himself and cracked open her door. When he finally stopped pacing, he ran head first into the door frame.

"Ow!" Spencer yelled, his hand going to his forehead. It would be a nasty bruise for sure.

"Oh, boy wonder! I'm so, so sorry. I thought you heard me." She lifted his chin and looked at the reddened skin.

"Well, I didn't." He frowned and walked past her into the cave-like lair. Cave-like, except for all the toys and glittery lava lamps that crowded her computer desk.

Garcia grabbed a chocolate ice cream bar from inside her mini fridge and put it against his head, "well, that's what you get for lurking around my room."

He glared at her and held the frozen treat to his head, "I wasn't lurking Garcia. That's for creatures of the undead. I actually came because I need your help. Badly."

Her smile morphed into a worried frown, "oh no, please tell me the team is okay?"

"Yes, they are," he realized she assumed it was a life or death, real death, situation.

She took a deep breath, "are you trying to give me gray hair?"

Spencer smiled as she checked in the mirror that hung on her wall, "I came because I need your help," she glared at him and checked her hair again, "with something personal."

Her face lit up like the 4th of July. Smile just as bright. Clapping her hands together like a child. She moved a chair to him and he sat down, "I have been waiting months for you to come to me"

"You..why have you been waiting?"

"Because, you're our newest member and don't give anything away about yourself. It's about time we talk girl talk."

Spencer blushed, "I'm not a girl Garcia."

She rolled her eyes, "I know, just a figure of speech. Now, tell mama what your crisis is."

"Well, uh it's very personal. So please don't tell anyone. But...I'm gay and.."

"Oh, is that all? I all ready knew that."

His eyes widened, "you did? But how...who? I never said anything, to anyone."

Garcia grinned, "gaydar Reid, it takes one to know one."

"Well alright then," he grinned, feeling more relaxed, "but the issue is, I'm a virgin," he heard her gasp, "and I have not one, but two guys who want me sexually. And I have no idea what do to."

"Wow, two? Boy wonder got game huh?" Spencer blushed, "so a virgin, didn't expect that with your looks. So, who are these men?"

Spencer blushed again and as he was about to answer, her door buzzed open and Hotch stormed in, face as stern as always but just as handsome.

"Garcia, have you seen Reid? I can't..." he finally looked up from the file in his hands, "Spencer."

He smiled shyly, "sorry, I needed to speak to her about something."

Garcia's mouth dropped open. So man #1 was Hotch. What an unexpected surprise. She looked back and forth at them, trying not to look so shocked, "uh, yes sir. I needed to speak with him, privately."

But those brown eyes never looked at her. They stayed on Spencer the whole time. Trying to absorb as much information as possible. Hungry eyes, determined to make this elusive doctor want him as much as he wanted him.

"Of course, come find me when you are finished."

Spencer nodded and couldn't keep his eyes off Hotch's ass as he walked out. Now his body was hot all over, on fire. His pants a little too tight. He knew by the look on her face, that she quickly figured it out.

"See? That's one of my problems," Spencer shut his eyes and leaned back in the chair. One hand going to adjust his erection.

"Wow Spencer. I mean, serious game to hook the boss man. Hotch? He wants to..?"

Spencer nodded, trying not to smirk, "yes, that's problem #1. I need help with him and my 2nd problem," his phone started to ring and he showed her the screen name, "this, is my 2nd problem."

"Derek? Her eyes doubled in size, both Hotch and Morgan want your virgin self? I didn't know you were actually dating both of them!!"

Spencer blushed, "at first it was just Derek and I but then I, we, wanted Hotch too and he was very interested."  
"  
Garcia laughed, "oh, I'll say he was. He couldn't take his eyes off of you just now."

"You should have seen their faces when I told them I was a virgin. Hotch almost choked on his coffee and Derek just kept asking me how that was possible."

"Are you a virgin in ALL ways?

Spencer half shrugged and managed a blush at the same time, "not in every sexual way. We watch porn together and I watch them get each other off but that's as far as I let it go."

"Not even anything oral?"

He shook his head, "they want to, like really bad but they keep bugging me about who gets to, um..how did Derek put it.. pop my cherry?"

Garcia laughed so hard her eyes watered, "that's a colorful way to put it. But you do need to choose, but that's a decision I don't envy."

"I just don't want to hurt the others feelings when I choose. I don't want to loose what we have because of this."

Garcia patted his shoulder, "oh honey pot, that wont' happen. I'm sure they know you want both of them."

"Tell me what to do, please. I can't take the sexual tension anymore. It's killing me." He adjusted himself again and quickly answered when Derek called back a second time, "hey Morgan, no I'm in with Garcia..no, don't come..because.." the call went dead and he tossed it away.

"Let me guess, he's on his way?"

He nodded, "what should I do? I really like both of them Garcia. I don't think I can choose."

A wicked look flashed across her face, "well, maybe you don't have to choose out right."

"What do you suggest then, have them fight and whoever wins gets to fuck me?"

Garcia smiled, "that would be extremely hot, but no. They need to keep their jobs. No, I was thinking that you could just see who you want most. It is a very hard choice but who knows, maybe you can have both."

"If i could choose, I wouldn't be here Garcia. They are both very attractive, but I'm so new at this, I have zero game and need real answers."

"Boy wonder, I already know just from watching you, that you want Derek more."

His blush confirmed it, "but I want Hotch too," he whined.

"Greedy boy, ask them for a threesome."

"What!" he yelped, "I'm a virgin Garcia, I'm thinking I shouldn't overdue this on the first try."

She nodded, "sounds practical, but imagine both of them touching you, two sets of hands, two mouths on you and two, very large hard coc..."

He moaned and cut her off, "God, Garcia!!"

Perfect timing for Derek to all but bust down her door, eyes looking over Spencer like he was an oasis in the desert, "pretty boy, I need you."

Spencer's erection twitched and he knew Derek was what he wanted, "uh..want me for what exactly?"

Those dark eyes roamed over his body, "you know what I want, pretty boy."

Both Garcia and Spencer gasped. Spencer stood and handed Garcia the half melted ice cream. Giving her a wink and a smirk, letting her know he made his choice. She grinned back at him and blew them a kiss.

"Uh, yeah. All right." Spencer followed him out, Derek ahead of him. And instead of going to their break room, like always, Derek led him towards the interrogation room.

Spencer couldn't keep his eyes off of him. From those jean clad long legs, that ate up the distance in no time, to his nice round ass and those entrancing dimples in his lower back. Broad shoulders, a thick, corded neck and his overly handsome face. Sculpted abs and enormous arms. Just thinking about him made Spencer hard.

Spencer walked in through the door that Derek held open for him, a smile on his flushed face, "thanks. So, what's this about?"

Derek walked in behind him and closed the door, Hotch was standing behind it, "you know what we need to talk about pretty boy."

Spencer's mouth went dry, looking back and forth at them. He looked at Hotch as he locked the door. His usual unreadable face, now showered with obvious sexual attraction. His jacket was gone, leaving him in just his crist, white shirt, sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

"Uh, yeah. I guess we should probably talk about this." He was trying to keep himself calm, to not let anything in his voice give him away. Now that he had chosen, or his body chose for him, he was more confident. Spencer leaned back against the metal table, arms hooked in his belt loops.

he knew from the way they were staring at him, that this was it. But who would speak first? Would Hotch take his leader role or would Derek be the one to break the ice?"

"We have been dancing around this for months pretty boy. YOu know how we feel and what we want. Now you need to tell us."

Derek sounded very sure of himself and Hotch had yet to speak. He wondered it Hotch's face would show any emotion when he chose Derek.

"Spencer, you know, or we hope you know, that whoever you choose, the other won't be mad. We know this is a big step." Hotch finally moved and put an arm around Spencer's shoulders. He could see him relax against the touch and that made him smile.

"He's right baby," Derek said and moved so he was in front of him, between his spread legs. Derek didn't touch him, he just invaded his space, face to face. Only inches away, "we just want you so, so much."

Spencer could hear the heat in his words, "I know and I want you too, both of you. Garcia told me that I all ready chose, I just didn't know it and she was right."

They knew without him saying it, who he picked. Derek didn't laugh or smirk because he won. He gave a look at Hotch, who wasn't angry or frowning. Derek leaned forward, past Reid to give Hotch a slow but searing hot kiss. It always surprised him when Hotch moaned, but he loved the sound.

Spencer didn't look up and his voice was soft, "Hotch, I'm sorr..."

Hotch put a finger to his lips, "shh, none of that Spencer. I some how knew all ready. And I'm not mad," he leaned down to kiss up Spencer's neck, sucking at his soft skin, "I can feel how much you want me, but I'm anything if not patient. I know when we get home that I'll be able to feel you all around me. Right sweetheart?"

Spencer was a trembling mess. Hotch's deep voice, right in his ear, speaking very dirty things to him. He could feel Derek smiling at them both, trying not to intrude, "yes. Yes Hotch."

"Good boy. Just remember, I'm going to be watching everything from the other side of the glass. And even though you'll be with our Derek, I hope you'll think of me too."

Spencer threw himself at Hotch, arms around his neck, one leg trying to climb his body. He latched onto Hotch's mouth and kissed him. That sexy sound Hotch made, filled the room as he held Spencer's leg and tried to push him on the table. He could feel how hard Hotch was, knowing it was because of HIM, and for him, made Spencer whimper.

Derek was evey harder, just from watching them. But now, it was his turn. He moved up behind Hotch and put his hands on his hips and moved his own hips against his ass. Hotch growled but moved back, leaning into Derek's embrace as he gathered himself.

"I'm sorry, he's just so..."

Derek chuckled, "I know baby, he is tempting in every single way. But don't worry, you are gonna get yours tonight."

Hotch nodded and leaned in for one more kiss, doing his best to ignore Spencer's sexy whine. It was low, desperate and very sexy, "go, have fun. I'll be watching."

Spencer whined again as he left. Already feeling like an ass. He was still laying against the table, his dick pressed against his pants, hard and so, so ready. The door shut and he drew his attention back to Derek. He always felt so small when they were alone, Derek was so much larger, in every way, than he was.

"Are you sure baby boy, about me?"

Spencer nodded, still feeling like a traitor to Hotch, "I'm sure. I know I've made you both wait so long and I'm sorry I couldn't do it before."

"Hey now, Aaron said none of that. We understand baby. And we can take this slow as well."

Spencer smiled, "I just wanna be good for you Derek. For Hotch too."

Derek groaned, "oh baby boy, you are all ready good. But I want us both to be good together." Derek moved to where Hotch had been, right between his legs. He put his hands on Spencer's thighs, smoothing them up and adding more pressure when they reached his inner thighs. Spencer moaned and spread his legs wider and Derek could see how hard he was. He rubbed the hard length with the tips of his thumbs, seeing him bow his back, hips thrusting towards the feeling.

"Derek, please. I don't know what to do."

"Don't panic baby. Just do what feels right to you. You know what you need. Let your body take control." Derek kissed him, a shock going up his spine as it did each time he kissed him. Derek groaned and felt Spencer kissing him back. His tongue moving inside Derek's mouth.

Spencer was lost to him, his mind checked out each time he was kissed like this. He held onto the table and felt his legs shake as Derek continued to rub softly at his dick. His hips started gyrating on their own, pushing into Derek's touch.

He did as Derek said and let his body take control. His hands moved to Derek's shirt, quickly undoing each of the buttons until the shirt parted and he was able to feel his hot skin. Endless hard muscle and Derek groaned for him, moving his entire hand over his cock.

Spencer pulled back and Derek started to kiss down his neck, "Derek, take them off."

"What?" he asked between kisses.

"My clothes, I'm too hot." Spencer pulled the sides of Derek's shirt down to reveal his massive shoulders and the tattoos on his arms.

Derek chuckled, "my pleasure baby. Just keep those hands on me." He moved back to his lips as he quickly unbuttoned his shirt, pulling it down his body until he could toss it aside. He wasted no time, moving to his nipples, kissing, sucking and biting them.

"Yes! Oh, yes!"

Spencer leaned back on his elbows, watching with heavy eyes as Derek kissed down his body. He was painfully hard, Derek still palming his crotch. He tilted his head back and caught a glimpse of the two way mirror. He gave Hotch a shy smile that morphed into a groan as Derek unbuttoned his pants.

He lifted his hips to help Derek pull them off, the cold metal biting into his ass. Derek's hands warm on his hips. He was finally naked in front of him, Spencer couldn't look. He didn't want to see disgust on his face.

"Baby, look at me."

Spencer opened his eyes, Derek face to face with his cock.

"Don't close them, all right?" Derek waited for him to nod before taking him inside all at once. He groaned at his exquisite taste. Seeing Spencer moan and shake, mouth hanging open.

"Oh God!! Derek, fuuck..." he moaned, he couldn't breathe, couldn't think. But he kept his eyes open, seeing his dick slide in and out of Derek's mouth. He was taking every inch of him. Using his hand to stroke his shaft. He could feel a deep heat pooling in his belly, his lower back ached and his vision blurred.

Derek could taste his pre-come, feeling his body changing so he pulled off. Smiling at his low whine, "I know baby but I want to make you come. Would you like that?" He looked at the mirror as he said it, grinning like an idiot. He knew Hotch would be jealous. He was taunting him on purpose. 

"I would LOVE it Derek, please!"

He smirked at the mirror. Wishing he could see Hotch's face, "good boy. Help me out of my clothes then baby."

Spencer nodded and got to work, taking his belt off, then the zipper down. Derek pulled his shirt off as Spencer worked his jeans down Derek's long legs. Spencer leaned forward and rubbed Derek's cock against his cheek. He loved how hard he was, the way Derek's hands fisted his hair.

"SHIT baby!" Derek moaned, grinning at the mirror once again.

**  
Hotch glared at him. He wanted to bust in there and shove Derek away. To have Spencer nuzzling his cock. Naked and ready to take him. The moment Derek led Spencer to his cock, with that pretty mouth open, Hotch quickly unbuttoned his pants and fisted himself. Both he and Derek groaned at the same time, Hotch put one hand against the glass and worked himself fast.

Spencer looked so beautiful, naked and kneeling on the ground. The way his mouth locked around Derek's thick cock. Hotch was pleasantly surprised he could take Derek all the way. He was very well endowed. He could almost see the outline of his cock sliding down Spencer's narrow throat.

Hotch growled and moved up as close as he could to the mirror. Resting his head against the cool glass but as Derek tossed his head back and moaned, Hotch pounded on the glass with his fist. He did it hard enough so Derek opened his eyes and grinned at him. That cocky bastard. He didn't think of this as him 'loosing' but it was extremely difficult to see Spencer sharing all his first without him.

But this was half his own fault. He and Derek made an agreement that whoever "won" would tease the other. Not in a vicious way, but a fun and sexy way. Hotch just hated that he "lost". He did know one thing for sure, he couldn't wait to get Spencer all to himself.

**  
Spencer couldn't get enough. He never thought that sucking dick would make him so hard, that it would turn him on so much. He loved the feel of Derek, thick and long in his mouth. Moaning just for him, his entire body trembling. Spencer was the one who made him this way.

He heard a loud thunk behind him and knew it must be Hotch. Spencer looked up to see Derek grinning. He was teasing him. He had lost Derek's attention and he didn't like that. He unsheathed his teeth and gently bit down enough to see that grin slip and those dark eyes fall on him.

Derek hissed, "easy on the teeth!"

Spencer pulled back, saliva dripping down his chin, "thought that might get you attention.." He gave Derek a scolding look.

Derek smirked, "how rude of me. I'm sorry baby."

Spencer smiled back and tried to suck him back in but Derek's hand halted him, his hand on his jaw, "did I do it wrong?"

"Fuck no pretty boy. You are a natural. But I don't want to come like this. I want to make you come."

Spencer groaned and Derek helped him stand on shaky legs. He wanted to kiss Derek so bad, but thought that after THAT, that he wouldn't want to. He didn't expect Derek to kiss him, swirling his tongue inside his mouth as if Derek was trying to taste himself.

By the time Derek pulled back and smiled, Spencer was breathless, "wow."

"Didn't think I'd kiss you after?"

He shook his head, "no, I didn't."

Derek gave a sexy smirk and turned Spencer around. Getting a good look at his perky ass, "fuck baby.."

Spencer blushed, seeing his naked self in the mirror. Derek's eyes dark and fixated on his ass. He wished he could see Hotch though, to see everything he was doing. Would he be touching himself to this? Would he be secretly mad? He was so caught up thinking that he didn't notice Derek dropping to his knees, parting his cheeks and licking at his hole.

"Oh God!" He screamed, going face first on the table. His body moved all on it's own, pushing back against Derek's mouth. That thick tongue poking into him, wiggling as it tried to get inside, "stop, or I'll come."

Derek pulled back reluctantly but still with a smile. He grabbed the bottle of lube from his jeans and stood up, "need to open you up baby." He squeezed some on his fingers and slowly rubbed over his hole.

Spencer moaned, all ready wound so tight. His long, thick fingers just added to it. Derek kissed over his neck and jaw and it helped him relax so when a finger pushed inside, he was ready and some what pliant. Instead of pain, he felt overwhelming pleasure.

"Derek!!" Spencer moved his body backwards, feeling the finger sliding deeper. Another one slipped in and he hissed, feeling full all ready. Those fingers stretched him open, Derek kissing at his neck and he could feel him smiling against his skin.

"Doing so good baby, we are almost there."

Spencer nodded and felt a third finger slide in next. He hissed once more but a twist of Derek's wrist and a blinding sensation swept right over him. He screamed and had to grasp the table so he didn't fall over. He knew what it was, he just didn't think it would feel so good.

"I need you Der, please!"

He laughed and pulled his slick fingers out, using them to slick up his cock. He kissed down Spencer's sweat slicked back and pushed his chest down against the table, "fuck, you are so perfect baby. Now, hold yourself open for me."

Spencer soaked up the praise and blushed at the request but reached behind him and pulled his cheeks apart, "you think Hotch likes it?"

Derek laughed and there was another loud pound against the mirror, "hear that? I'm sure he fuckin loves it baby," he rubbed his cock against Spencer's slick, virgin hole, "now, breathe for me pretty boy."

Spencer took a deep breath and Derek pushed forward. The burn was intense and he gritted his teeth and tried to focus as his cock slipped inside further. And he thought the fingers were big. At first, he thought it would be too much but then Derek moaned, a deep, desperate sound.

"Oh God, baby. You are soooo tight."

He smiled and as he thrusted, the pain lessened and it started to feel amazing. Spencer moved his hands away from his ass and gripped Derek's powerful thighs. Raising up to feel all that muscle against his back.

"Y-you really like it?"

Derek growled into his ear, "no baby, I fucking love it! You feel better than anything I've ever had. I wish you could see how well you stretch around me."

Spencer moaned, rubbing his neck all over the stubble on Derek's face, "I like how big you are. How full I feel right now."

His reply was another vicious growl, "it's all for you sweetness. Anytime you want my cock, just take it."

Spencer moved one of Derek's hands from his hip to his cock, screaming when he grabbed it, "Derek please, touch me! I feel so close, I can't hold on much longer."

Derek was also loosing control of himself. Hips snapping hard, fisting Spencer's cock, "I have waited for this for so long. Being inside you, hearing how pretty you moan for me. Can I come inside you baby?"

Spencer was incoherent at this point, mumbling every word he ever learned, "yes! Come Derek! Please...I can't...God, I'm coming!"

Spencer came hard, all over Derek's hand, feeling him pounding into him twice more before giving his own scream, "shit!!" He felt Derek filling him up as his knees shook and his body was chilled from the sweat on his body. 

He leaned down on the table and Derek kissed down his back, "tell me again why I waited for that?"

Derek chuckled, "because you're you. You were so wonderful. Wasn't he Hotch?"

Spencer looked up and saw him standing large in the doorway. His shirt wrinkled, sleeves up his arm and untucked. Belt long gone and his hair looked unkempt. He walked over to Spencer and kissed him hard. Spencer moaned as Derek pulled out of him and Hotch broke the kiss, grabbing Derek's hand and licking Spencer's come off. 

Derek chuckled and watched him get every drop, "taste good?"

"Here, try it," Hotch moaned and kissed him, sharing Spencer's come.

Spencer was hard all over again from watching that. He turned and leaned back on the table. Seeing them kiss and sharing his come was such a turn on. One he didn't think he would have. He could see many wet spots on Hotch's black slacks and knew he enjoyed it too.

"Fuck, he does taste good," Derek grinned at both of them.

"How was he Derek?"

A look passed over Derek's face, a raw and primal look, "words can't even being to describe. Perfect, unbelievable, fantastic.."

Spencer smiled, "are you all right?"

Hotch nodded, "you both were wonderful. Did it feel good Spence?"

He nodded, "it was out of this world," he saw Derek smirking at them, "but now I want you."

It was Hotch's turn to grin, running his hand up over Spencer's belly, then his chest, "then let's get out of here, so I can show you how it's really done."

Derek chuckled, "as if babe, let's see you top THAT!!"


	2. Chapter 2

Spencer didn't understand why Hotch had told Derek he was driving. Until Hotch all but shoved him in the back seat of the SUV with him. The car hadn't even left the parking lot when Hotch was all over him. He could see Derek smiling, glancing in the rear view mirror to watch.

Hotch's hands were all over him. Tousling his all ready fucked hair, pulling him to his mouth for searing hot kisses.. The more Spencer moaned, the harder Hotch pushed him. Palming his cock through his slacks, making him ache for it. He wanted Spencer crying with need by the time they got back to Derek's house.

He moved to break the kiss, taking a big gulp of air, but Hotch just moved to his neck, hand still working him through his pants, "Hotch, please.."

"Do not call me that," he said between kisses, no hint of anger in his voice.

"Aaron, please. We are almost there."

"So?"

Spencer grinned, "wouldn't you rather wait until we are there? We would have more room and I probably need a shower first."

Hotch fumbled with the small buttons on his shirt, "no, I want you now and don't shower."

"Why?"

Hotch breathed in deep, "because you smell like sex and Derek. It's an amazing smell."

The moment Hotch latched onto one of his nipples, he stopped trying to make him wait. He fisted his dark hair and let him devour him in the back seat. Hotch was halfway down his chest, when Spencer unsnapped the button on his pants.

"Touch me."

Hotch growled at him, his hand diving into his pants and boxers to grip his heated skin. Spencer moaned and rolled his hips, letting him get a better grip.

"I saw that baby. Getting greedy all ready?" Derek asked with a giant grin on his face.

Spencer nodded and fisted Hotch's hair tighter and pulled him back up to his mouth. Derek was right, now that he got a taste of sex, he was hungry for it. He just wanted to get those feelings back again. And he wanted to see how Hotch looked when he came.

Spencer pulled Hotch back and rested their heads together, both of them panting hard, "I want your mouth on me Aaron."

He smiled, "well, I had my mouth on you until you stopped me."

Spencer shook his head, "my cock Aaron, put your mouth on my cock."

Both Aaron and Derek moaned, Derek's eyes were dark in the mirror, Hotch looked like he would eat him alive at any moment.

"You're right Derek, he is getting greedy." Hotch spoke, but never took his eyes off Spencer.

Spencer smiled, almost sure he went too far by telling him what to do. But Hotch just licked his lips and ducked his head down. he gave Derek a wink before looking down to see Hotch licking at his cock. Fire soared through him, gripping his dark hair. Confidence, he finally felt it. And it felt amazing, "all the way Hotch."

Hotch couldn't say it but hearing Spencer bossing him around was really doing it for him. His cock pulsed in his pants. He had come three times while watching them and his body was ready for more. So he did as Spencer directed and took all 8 inches of him.

"That's it!" Spencer praised, head falling back on the seat. He could hear Hotch slurping every now and then, feel the moans vibrate his cock, "touch yourself."

Hotch moaned at the same time Derek spoke, "who?"

He smiled, "both of you."

He could hear zippers going down and clothes shuffling around and they both moaned, vibrations went right to his cock from Hotch and Derek's went to his ears, "drive faster Derek."

"Almost there baby," he groaned and stepped on the gas.

Right before his orgasm came, he pulled Hotch off him by his hair, refusing his body the sweet pleasure. Hotch's lips were wet and slightly swollen but his eyes seemed 10 times darker. He noticed that Hotch wasn't touching himself anymore, "please don't stop Aaron, let me see it."

"Are you asking or telling me Spence?"

He could recognize the boss voice. It had always turned him on so much, "asking."

"Then ask me nicely."

"Please touch yourself for me Aaron, you know I love to watch," he whined, biting his bottom lip.

He smiled, "good boy," Hotch let his hand slowly work his cock, a wet spot on his briefs, "you are a bossy little thing, aren't you? Isn't he Derek?"

"Oh yes, very bossy babe. I think he's gotten a little bit addicted."

Before Spencer could speak, the SUV stopped in front of Derek's house. He quickly put himself away, as did Derek and Hotch. Hotch jerked the door open, dragging him out the door. Derek was already at the front door, unlocking it.

When they stepped inside the door, Derek fisted his hair and pulled him in for a kiss before Hotch jerked him away and they all scooted further inside. Derek tried to get at Spencer once more but Hotch fisted his shirt and shoved him hard against the wall. Both of them snarling at each other.

Spencer pushed his way between them, not even bothering with words. He knew it had to be hard for an alpha male to share, especially with another alpha male. Testosterone was a dangerous thing. He put one hand on each of their cocks and rubbed them through their pants.

Hotch released Derek and they both moaned, loosing the sudden urge to fight, "no need for that. There is plenty of me to go around."

Derek bucked into his fist, already needing to be inside him again, "I'm sorry baby. It's just so hard not to touch him."

Hotch nodded, "I know, it's almost painful. I want him so bad."

"Take him Aaron, I wanna watch."

Spencer smiled, as hot as it was to see them fighting over him, he wanted sex. He wanted Hotch. He leaned in to give Derek a kiss, smiling when his growl turned into a whimper as he pulled away. Then he turned to Hotch and rubbed at him harder, getting another whimper from him. Hotch pulled him close and buried his face in his neck. As Hotch kissed over his neck, Spencer quickly worked Hotch's pants down. He grasped his hard cock and his whine got louder.

"Let me help baby," Derek groaned, standing behind Hotch and popping the buttons on his shirt. Hotch released Spencer long enough to shrug his shirt off before grabbing him once more.

Spencer had always loved Hotch's body. It wasn't muscled like Derek's but it was sexy all the same. He had natural muscle, not from a gym. Toned legs from running marathons and like Derek, Hotch had some battle scars on his body.

"You are beautiful," he couldn't help himself, it just came out.

Hotch smiled and quickly took Spencer's shirt off, then his slacks until he was standing naked. It was his and Derek's turn to groan, "no Spence, you are beautiful."

"So beautiful pretty boy."

Hotch picked Spencer up and let him lock his long legs around him hips. Derek lead the way into his bedroom, sitting in a chair across from the bed. Spencer kissed him as Hotch carried him to the bed and threw him down. Spencer's body bouncing a little until Hotch started to kiss up his legs, then his thighs, licking around his balls and the base of his cock. Spencer moaned and rose up on his elbows to watch him.

"You both look fantastic when you do this.."

Derek laughed and Hotch smiled, "why thank you baby, we love doing it to you."

Hotch nodded but instead of speaking, he took Spencer back into his mouth. Sucking him all the way in and both Derek and Spencer moaned together. He slid his hands under Spencer's perky ass and lifted it up so he could get Spencer in deeper.

"Aaron!" Spencer groaned, eyes rolling back in his head.

Hotch could feel Derek's hands on his back as he leaned in to talk to him, "I won't touch him, I promise. But I wanna touch you, please?"

Hotch nodded, already leaning his body back against Derek. He wanted Spencer alone, but if Derek wanted to touch im, well who was he to say no?

"I'm already too close Hotch."

Spencer warned, adding Derek in only made it twice as hot. Hotch pulled back with a wet plop and he watched Derek start to suck on his neck, handing him a bottle of lube.

"Here baby, work yourself a little Make it nice wet for him," Derek smiled, his hands never leaving Hotch's body. Rubbing up his thighs and light touches to his cock.

"Derek!" Hotch shuddered, one arm looping back to hold onto his head.

Spencer squeezed some on his fingers and brought his legs up close to his chest. There loud intake of breath wasn't lost to his ears. He rubbed his slick fingers against his hole, and their eyes got wide. He had never touched himself like this but he wanted to make it good for them.

"Like this? He asked.

They both nodded, "just like that baby."

He nodded and let one finger slip inside his ass, moaning the deeper it got. It wasn't as good as when Derek did it, but having them watch was really sexy. He was still open from earlier and could still feel Derek's come inside him. His body flushed hotly, doing what Derek had done and adding another finger.

"Feel good Spence?" Hotch asked, his voice cracking when Derek gripped his cock.

"Feels better when it's not me doing it."

Derek silently asked Spencer for the lube and slicked up Hotch's cock. he wasn't as this as Derek was but he was longer. Derek loved how Hotch let his head drop back as he slicked him up.

"Nice and wet for him baby boy?" Derek asked, his voice very low.

Spencer nodded, "your come is still in there."

Hotch growled and wasted no time bending Spencer's legs up to his head and shoved inside. He lost his breath, pleasure nailing him in his lower back. He had never felt anything so tight before.

"Derek!!" Hotch moaned and he could feel him against his back once more.

"Oh, I know Aaron. So fuckin tight huh? Almost feels like your cock will break off."

Hotch nodded, so close to coming but Derek reached around and grasped the base of his cock, halting his orgasm. He knew the moment Derek let go, he would come. And Derek knew also, a smile playing on his lips.

"I got what you need," he reached into his pocket and produced a cock ring, snapping it around the base, with I'd had this earlier."

Spencer was dead still, just watching them. He had loved seeing them together before but now, with him in the middle, it was so much better, "Aaron please..."

He took a few deep breaths, not feeling on edge anymore. But he had something he needed to do, to hold up to the end of the deal. It was his turn to tease Derek, "how badly do you want it sweetheart?"

Spencer moaned and reached for his own cock, slowly stroking it until Hotch stopped him, "sooo bad Aaron, please!"

"Please what?" He asked, hearing Derek growling into his ear.

"Fuck me Aaron, you know I need it."

He smiled, "you don't need Derek instead?"

Derek growled again, now he knew hot Hotch had felt earlier.

Spencer wanted Hotch so bad right now, he was so needy with it. Spencer was blinded by his lust, harder than he had been because of all the teasing in the car, "no, I want you Aaron," he looked at Derek's face, he wasn't mad, just turned on. "I want you like I had Derek, please!!"

"Take him now Hotch, wanna see you pounding into him."

Hotch smiled at his small victory and surged forward. Spencer's ass, swallowing his entire cock. He groaned deeply, seeing Spencer's body trembling for him. He pushed his legs out wider and pounded into him. If not for the cock ring, he would have already came more than once.

"Fuck Spence, you are so tight!"

Spencer smirked, feeling Hotch's balls slap against his ass with each hard thrust, "need you deeper, it's not enough this way."

"You wanna ride my cock Spence?"

His eyes went wide, looking to Derek for help, "I-I don't know how."

Aaron smiled, "I know and you don't know how hot that is," he gripped Spencer's thighs and spun them around so he was laying on his back against the head board. Spencer whimpered as he was totally seated on top of him, "deep enough for you?"

He planted his hands on his thighs, afraid he might fall over and nodded quickly, "I-I can't do this.."

Hotch nodded for Derek to come up behind Spencer, "yes, you can pretty boy. I'm gonna help you ride him." He kissed over his neck and planted his hands on his slim hips.

"Just move your body up and down sweetheart, let Derek's hands guide you."

Spencer bit his lip, still unsure but he put his arms on either side of Hotch's head and with Derek's help, lifted himself up. From this angel, he could feel every ridge of his cock. He let out a shuddered breath and slowly slid back down.

"Aaron, Derek!!" he whined, feeling sexy and totally in control.

"Doing so good baby," Derek groaned, sucking on his neck.

Hotch watched Spencer ride him. That beautiful body moving like the ocean on top of him. His legs already shaking, "God Spence, I feel every time you clench around me."

Spencer was shaking, slicked with sweat and he was right on the edge, "God, I don't know if I can deep doing this!"

"You're getting close, I can tell." Hotch let his hands slide up and rub on his nipples.

"My legs.."

Hotch gave a little nod to Derek and he gripped his hips hard and helped Spencer move. Hotch quickly took the cock ring off and gripped Spencer's hard cock. Spencer screamed, trying not to fall over. At this point, only Derek was making him move.

Spencer forced his eyes open, he wanted to watch when Hotch came, "I want you both to come."

Spencer waited for Hotch to say yes and reached back to quickly slide his hand into Derek's jeans, when Spencer fisted him, Derek's growl made them both moan.

"Fuck kid!" Derek praised, moving him faster on Hotch's cock.

"Oh God!" Spencer nearly screamed, dangerously close.

Hotch bucked his hips up hard, "right now! Come for me boys!"

They had no choice. Spencer's body obeyed without his consent. Cock exploding all over Hotch like a shaken up soda can. His fist tightened around Derek and that set him off, pumping his cock until he felt him come all over his lower back. Then he felt Hotch, filling him up as he tried to control his harsh breathing.

Spencer slumped back, head resting on Derek's sweaty shoulder. Feeling him kiss at his neck. Hotch's hands sliding all over his body. He was well and truly fucked. He looked down and saw Hotch's glowing smile, turning, he saw Derek wearing the same one.

"You two are going to kill me."

Hotch and Derek laughed, slowly moving Spencer off his cock and onto the bed, where they each took a side, "you all right, wasn't to much?"

Spencer laughed, letting his hands lazily roam all over their hard body's, the laugh turned into a long yawn, "no, not too much. Thank you for letting Derek help."

Hotch smiled, ."you're welcome sweetheart."

"Yes, thank you babe." Derek grinned and also let his hands roam all over Spencer and Hotch's body. 

He sighed into the touch, welcoming both sets of hands on him, "I don't suppose next time, I can watch you two do each other?"

Hotch looked a little pale but Derek just growled, "whatever you want baby boy, right Aaron?"

He shook his head, unable to say no, "if it's what you want..."

"Oh, it is. Very, very much.."


End file.
